What you never knew about Nations
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: How well do you know Canada? Shocking fact at the end, must read entire story to understand. Now doing other Nations.
1. Canada

1\. He was raised by neither France nor England, despite popular belief.

He was raised by a nation that no one knew. Hell, he didn't even know what her nation name was! Yes, a girl, called Janelle Williams.

2\. He was not born a blonde.

He originally had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair. Like his mother, Native America. But when people from other nations began living in his country, his hair went blonde, his skin grew pale and his eyes turned violet. Just like Janelle...

3\. He still visits Cuba occasionally.

Cuba still sometimes confuses him for America but he's learning the difference, however small and slowly it may be.

4\. He and America grew up separately.

America was obviously raised by England until the Revolution. And since Canada was raised by Janelle, the two never saw each other for a long time. England did once take America to visit him, but soon forgot about him again.

5\. He used to like being invisible.

Janelle said that being invisible was both a curse and a blessing. A curse because no one can see you, and a blessing because you're able to do things that would usually get you into trouble without being noticed. He didn't believe it until be traumatised Belarus. The wonders matches and a set of Hong Kong's fireworks can do.

6\. Janelle disappeared when Canada became independent.

When he told her about his independence, she just said, "Happy birthday," smiled and patted him on the head. She left the next day.

7\. Only four nations knew Janelle existed.

Canada (obviously), America (he probably forgot like he forgot him), England (he most certainly wanted to forget her after she chased him from Canada and all the way back to Europe with a hockey stick after he tried to take Canada away from her) and Cuba (Canada cannot keep a secret).

However, over the centuries, over two million people knew her and loved her as a friend.

8\. He once had a crush.

The crush was called Janet Miller, a human, a mortal. He refused every hit she made on him because he wanted her to have someone who would grow old with her. But during America's Fourth of July birthday party, America spiked his punch. It wasn't until six weeks later that Janet told him at she was expecting his child.

She died giving birth to their only daughter, Janice Williams. A cross between the names Janet and Janelle, the two most important women in his life.

9\. In his opinion, Janice was just as beautiful as her mother.

True, she looked more like him, but that was a good thing. No one had to know about her mother. She had blonde hair, fair skin and violet eyes. Although her pet was an eagle not a polar bear.

10\. Janice took twice as long to grow up as a mortal human.

Canada had to keep switching her schools when he couldn't explain why she looked half the age of her class mates. But when she invented the time machines at fifteen (really thirty), he was never the more proud.

He changed his mind when Janice was twenty (forty) and he told her about Janelle. Janice then changed her first name to Janelle, took the time machine and went back about a thousand or more years. She didn't return for a month and when she did she looked considerably older. It wasn't until Janice was lying on her dean bed that he came to an important realisation.

He had raised his daughter. But his daughter had raised him.


	2. England

1\. He wasn't actually born Arthur Kirkland.

He was born Artair McCarthy Kirkland, his father's last name was Kirkland and his mother's last name was McCarthy, why he was named Artair he has no idea. He got rid of the McCarthy so France wouldn't tease him about having an Irish last name, Artair was soon changed to Arthur when England met King Arthur (the one with the round table and the knights). To this day, only his Irish brothers have the McCarthy in their names, and only his brothers know about the 'Artair'. But that still doesn't stop them from calling him "Bunny".

2\. The Ancient he was closest to was neither his mother nor his father.

It was his mother's older sister, Pictland. The same woman who skinned people alive in front of him. The same woman who had no emotions except when she threatened to kill him. But she was also the same woman who looked after him after his parents' deaths, the same woman who protected him from Rome. And the same woman he saw die for his own protection.

3\. His family tree once extended far beyond him and his brothers.

He had another two brothers and a sister, four cousins and another aunt. None of them are alive today, but he is sure that. New Zealand and Australia are Aunt Atlantis' boys. They have the green eyes and the dreaded bushy eyebrows. No one can escape those.*

4\. He is actually a father.

He knows it, and he is sure Canada knows it, since it is Canada and America who are his kids. When he and France first went to America, they met the then personification, Native America. France got them both drunk and five years later, England met America. The only other people who know about this are his brothers, France and probably Canada and Janelle. He didn't particularly like Janelle much; he still has the bruises from the hockey stick.

5\. He always knew that America was going to break away from him.

He just wishes he could have waited longer, but whenever he sees America and is mentally transported back to that fateful day, one thought in his mind is, _just like his father, that one_.

6\. There is a logical reason why he always misses America's 'Fourth of July' birthday party.

Every year, on his own birthday (24 April), he has to go to the 'Other World' to regain his magic for another year. But every year, he has to spend longer and longer in the 'Other World', to the point where he has to stay for weeks. He would love to go to America for the party, but he isn't going to explain the real reason why he can't go.**

7\. He can see all the dead loved ones of any nation.

Including, Germania, Rome, Old Fritz, Amelia Earheart and Jeanne d'Arc.*** The reason he uses so much energy is that he is trying to find a way to let the others see them using magic. He's already succeeded with Rome, if only for a few hours.

8\. He knows that he is dying because if this.

His magic is the reason he is still alive, after the fall of his empire, his magic became his life-support system. He thinks that he only has a few decades left. He already has the letter to his brothers, sons, France, Japan, and many others written out.

9\. To him, the most important living thing in the world is Flying Mint Bunny.

Minty, as he calls him, has been with him since he was very young. One day, England had woken up surrounded by rabbits and one of them bit him (on the hand). The rabbit turned green and grew wings. Aunt Pictland said that Minty was his animal companion, and that at some point in their loves, every country receives one. England is proud to think that he gets his companion before any of his brothers. Even if Minty isn't as strong or impressive as Wales' dragon or Nessie.

10\. The most important object England owns is a pendent made for him by his brothers before he met Minty.

It has words engraved on it, and, in English, they say, _Scotland, Ireland, Wales, England and family, together forever in the Isles_. And that is thing he loves and cherishes most.

*** The "other brothers" are supposed to be Cornwall and Wessex and the sister is Anglesey. The cousins are the Shetland Islands, the Isle of Man, the Orkney Islands and the Isle of Wight. Atlantis, as you probably know, is a mythical country under the sea.**

**** The "Other World" is the land of the dead. I didn't know what to call it. What happens is that England uses up all his magic trying to get the other countries to see their loved ones and goes to the "Other World"to regain his magic. But getting so much magic so quickly makes him go into a coma-like state. This state goes on for longer each year because England is getting older and his body takes longer to adjust to the sudden wave of magic. Also, England doesn't want anyone to know about this because he believes that they will pressure him into using more magic, which will kill him. He goes on the 24 April because that is the time he is at his strongest.**

***** Germania is either Prussia and Germany's dad or grandfather, Rome is the Italians grandfather, Old Fritz (better known as Fredrick the Second) was Prussia's favourite ruler, Amelia Earheart was the first female pilot in America (and for the sake of the fic, America's love-interest, no one knew how she died) and Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc) was France's girlfriend (England had her burned to death at the sake).**


	3. Romano

**Sorry, I've just realised that there's a historical inaccuraty in this chapter... Iberia came BEFORE Aragon and Castile! So I've had to make a few alterations...**

1\. He was once an Empire.

The Byzantine Empire, "new Rome" or the Eastern Roman Empire. He succeeded his mother, the original Byzantine, and "new Rome" existed for a thousand years. Romano was only Byzantine for the last hundred years, but from what he heard, his mother was really powerful.

2\. He is half Greek.

His father was Ancient Greece's brother. He doesn't actually know his father's name, but. Greece once mentioned a man called Graeca who was related to Ancient Greece, so he assumes Graeca was his father. His parents were only married for a short time and Rome was the reason why broke up.*

3\. This means that Greece is his cousin.

Since Ancient Greece was Greece's mother; and Graeca was her brother that means that he and Greece are cousins. He will never tell him that. Being related to someone so lazy will dampen his reputation.

4\. Feliciano is only his half-brother.

Romano's mother was also Feliciano's mother. But Feliciano's father was a Spanish country called Leon. Byzantine only married him because Rome told her to and Feliciano was the only child they had together. Their marriage was annulled when Feli was only a baby, and Leon ended up marrying Romano's aunt Iberia! Byzantine told him this was called "keeping it in the family". **

5\. His original human name was actually Romano.

Who started the "Lovino" business, Romano has no idea, but he suspects it was Castile; Leon and Iberia's daughter. Castile liked him well enough, but her husband...not so much. Considering Lovino means "to ruin" was kind of like a prophecy.***

6\. He and Spain are actually related.

Spain's mother was Castile, so technically, Spain is Romano's cousin once removed. But Feliciano is still more closely related to Spain than him. Feli is supposedly Spain's half-uncle!

7\. The only reason Romano is still alive is Rome.

Not the Roman Empire, but the capital of Italy, Rome. The original people of Byzantine fled to Rome after the Empire's fall, and Romano lives in them. He is not Italy; he doesn't know what he is!

8\. Romano actually hates most of his family.

You can't blame him. His grandfather banished his father for being Greek and then favoured Feli over him, Aunt Iberia (together with her son, cousin Aragon) murdered his mother and tried to burn him alive! Romano knows if Feli were to know about this he would go crazy. So he hasn't told him who their mother, aunt or cousins were. Or that they are only half-brothers.

9\. Only three people alive know about Byzantine, Castile, Aragon and Iberia besides Romano.

The first is Spain, since Castile was his mother, Romano can hardly keep it a secret, besides, he and Spain do look a little alike. Turkey is the second. Romano suspects that Turkey once had a relationship with Ancient Greece, and since Turkey met Byzantine when he was the Ottoman Empire, Romano knew him better than Feli. The last is his sister, Constantinople, who is now Istanbul and married Turkey when Byzantine died.

10\. Romano's full name is (and still is) Lovino Romano Angelo Vargas

Lovino is "to ruin", Romano is "Roman" and Angelo is "angel". His name means "to ruin Roman angel". And since he was the last personification of the Roman Empire, he did ruin it.

***In those days, Romans could only marry Romans.**

****Brothers or sisters marrying their dead siblings' partners was also common practise in those days. Henry VIII's first wife, Catherine of Aragon (daughter of the King of Aragon) had been originally married to Henry's older brother.**

*****Aragon and Castile are supposed to be older than Romano because Byzantine is much younger than Iberia. Back then, women usually married men much older than they were.**

******With the Greek thing, look at *, Iberia had tried to kill Byzantine back when Romano was a baby by setting fire to Byzantine's house because she thought her husband was still in love with her sister. She only succeeded with Aragon's help.**

**Yes, I believe that Romano has an older sister, Constantinople (Istanbul), the capital of the Byzantine Empire.**


	4. Prussia

**I had a few ideas for Prussia, and I'll probably do Russia then maybe Norway next. Any other ideas for other chapters are welcome. I just go through phases of liking one character more than others and roll with it.**

1\. He looks exactly like his mother.

His mother, by the way, was a human Germanic girl called Anna-Lara*, and she was an albino, too. She hid her looks under a cloak and his father, Germania, fell in love with her for her personality.

2\. He had an older sister.

Kai was her name, no one knew what country she represented, or even if she did represent one. She looked exactly like their fathers as did all of Prussia's siblings, blonde hair and blue eyes. Gilbert is the only one who looks anything like their mother, so he naturally, became her favourite.

3\. The Holy Roman Empire was his little brother.

Holy Rome, or Richard as their parents called him, was a very serious child (much like Germany). Prussia and Kai were rather childish. Life was too short to be boring. At least, for her it was.

4\. He witnessed the massacre of Germania and Kai.

One day he just came home and they were bleeding on the floor. Germania had deep slashes across his chest and Kai's head had been cut off? Vati** only lived long enough to tell him that Anna-Lara, who was at the time, pregnant, had been taken by their murderer. Holy Rome had survived and was hiding in a corner. Gilbert asked Hungary to look after him while he looked for their mother. And the unborn baby.

5\. He hated it when he found her.

The murderer got away, but his mother was screaming in pain. Gilbert later knew this as childbirth. She died in agony. Only living long enough to tell him, a young teenager, to cut her open to remove the baby. He obliged and the memories of the tiny baby boy covered in blood and the gaping wound in his mother's dead body will stay with him forever. He named the baby Ludwig, meaning "famous warrior". At least, he hoped he would be.

6\. The death that will stay with him the longest is Holy Rome's.

Holy Rome died peacefully in his sleep. Hungary had told Gilbert that his army had been beaten, his empire fallen and Gilbert searched for weeks for him, with Ludwig across his chest in a sling. When he found him, Holy Rome was dying. Gilbert took him home and, on Holy Rome's last night, stayed with him untie he fell asleep, like a true brother. He told France to tell Italy about Holy Rome's death; and with that, Ludwig became his only family. Although he will always consider Hungary his family.

7\. He buried Holy Rome with the rest of the family.

In a secret clearing next to their old home, their is a monument with all their names written on it, human, not nation, from the one who died first to the most recent: _Kai, Folkert, Anna-Lara, Richard_, and, soon, Gilbert's own name will be written on that cold, hard stone.

8\. He is dying.

He claims the reason he survived Prussia's fall is because he is East Germany. He isn't. The reason he is alive is because he has to teach Germany their family's ancient traditions. Once he does, he will just fade away. Hungary knows about this, and Gilbert told her to write his name on the monument when he does die. She's the only one Gilbert trusts with this knowledge.

9\. Old Fritz will always have a place in his heart.

Even thought his mother had always accepted him, Germania, Kai and probably Holy Rome, didn't. Old Fritz taught him that being different was a good thing, and at his white hair and continuously changing red eyes were not the sign of the devil***.

10\. Kai once visited him.

As did his parents and Holy Rome. And with them, they brought the best news an albino could ever have.

_They loved him._

*** The names Anna and Lara are among the most popular German names it could find for this century. I put them together because I couldn't decide which one to use.**

****"Vati" means father in German.**

*****For a long time, being an albino was considered the work of the devil in most cultures. Either that or good in luck in a few cultures.**


	5. Russia

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

1\. He was completely spoilt by his father

His father, Kievan Rus, had wanted a boy. He ignored Ukraine and Belarus when she was born, and indulged Russia as his favourite.

2\. He blames Ukraine for their father's death

Of course, it isn't really her fault. Kievan Rus' time had just come. But Russia just wanted to blame someone for his death, and Ukraine was the oldest.

3\. He actually used to be completely sane

He got over blame Ukraine (mostly), he tolerated Belarus' marrying attempts, he was even slightly nicer to the Baltics (almost). But love changed him in the worst way.

4\. He loved Anastasia Romanov

Even if she only a child when he met here he loved her with all his heart and had hoped to marry her when she came of age. He hated being forced to watch her being shot in here basement along with the rest of the family. It broke his mind. He was never the same again.

5\. He knows Belarus likes Lithuania

It was clear to him, as he spends a lot of time with his sister. Ukraine knows it just as well as he does. Russia once considered forcing them to marry (it would get Belarus off his back) but Ukraine said that wasn't how you got two people together. Russia also knows Ukraine likes Canada and spent a lot of time with him as Janelle's mother-figure, but doesn't say anything about it.

6\. If could have a child, he would want a girl

Many would think he would prefer a boy, but he would love a girl to spoil. He would call her either Margarita or Anastasia. But he doesn't know if he could handle having a child after Anastasia.

7\. When he 'Kols' he is actually saying his middle name

His middle name, by the way, is Kolko. Whenever his father, or Ukraine, got angry with him (which almost never happened) they would always call him Kolko. So, over time, Russia associated his middle name with anger.

8\. He always misspells his last name

He doesn't't know whether Braginsky/i is spelt with a 'y' or an 'i'. Some people write it differently than others and no one sticks to one spelling.

9\. He occasionally chats with General Winter

As long as no other nation is on his land, the General is actually a very good companion. He's very wise and is probably older than China...maybe, so Ivan can find out a lot about other countries and political standings. The General loves to travel.

10\. He actually gets on fine with America

Despite the Cold War and Lithuania temporarily living with America, the two will always meet up every Halloween to find a way to scare England. They always fail, but it provides good entertainment. Especially if Italy accidentally steps on the string that opens the door during a category five hurricane, and watching Germany being forced into looking for Italy by Romano who was too scared to look for him, only to find him in an all-you-can-eat-Italian buffet.

Best. Halloween. Ever!

**Any questions?**


	6. Norway

**Warning: mentions child abuse, rape and mpreg. **

1\. His biological father is actually Scandinavia.

Denmark, Sweden and Finland are all Scandinavia's 'adoptive' children, even though none of them had actually known him all that well. Scandinavia thought of Norway as 'weak'. In his childhood (and some of his teenage years) Norway's body was unstable and his suffered from multiple personalities from his people not being unified. Iceland is also Scandinavia's son, as well as his grandson...

2\. Iceland is his son as well as his brother.

He was twelve. Twelve years old and pregnant with his father's child, Scandinavia tried to kill the child before it was born (it wouldn't have been the first time that happened) but eventually settled with sending Norway away with the promise that he would kill the child if Norway returned with it. Iceland wasn't actually his first child. When he was physically nine years old, he had a son, Eirik. Scandinavia forced him to watch him bury Eirik alive. Norway had later unburied Eirik and had him reburied further away in a wood full of fae to watch over him, so that Scandinavia didn't harm the body. Norway was glad to leave; he didn't want this child to end up like Eirik.

3\. He may not have survived had it not been for Bjorn Robinson*.

Bjorn saved him (and Iceland since he was not born) from staving or even freezing to death in the winter months. Bjorn cared for Norway throughout the pregnancy and when Iceland and his sister were born, she looked looked after them while he had to return to Scandinavia.

4\. He ended up having four children.

Not a year later, Norway was back with Bjorn, pregnant again. This time, Bjorn was also pregnant and her husband was dead. Lukas had never actually met Mr Robinson, he was away fighting most of the time. Bjorn was worried that Iceland wasn't growing, but Norway knew that Iceland was a nation. Iceland's twin sister, Kristen, had grown and was overjoyed to have a new sibling. Norway was scared about what Scandinavia would do if he found out that the children were alive.

5\. In the months of his pregnancy, Norway learned never to anger an expecting mother.

Scandinavia managed to find Norway and the children and nearly killed them. With most of the men fighting in battle, Bjorn managed to convince all the other women in the village to attack Scandinavia. He was stabbed, ripped to pieces and burned. The last thing Norway ever said to him was, "I hope you burn forever." He nearly cried with happiness afterwards, his tormentor was gone.

6\. Norway never saw Bjorn Robinson again.

Straight after Haldora's birth, Norway took Iceland back to his homeland and met Denmark and Sweden. It was twenty years before he managed to get back to Bjorn, and by then, it was too late. She was long dead. But he did see Bjorn's sons (she had twin boys), Svein and Ole, as well as Kristen and Haldora**. Kristen was actually married to Ole and was expecting. Norway could never have been happier.

7\. Haldora made him his cross hairpin.

She made it so that he would never forget the family he had to leave behind, even Bjorn and her boys. If you look closely at the ion you can see names on the surface. On the top, there are Norway, Iceland, Kristen and Haldora. On the underside, there are Bjorn, Svein, Ole and Eirik and the words "My other family."

8\. He is half-elf.

His mother, although he never knew her name, was an elf. No one is ever able to resist and elf's charms and, even though he hated magical creatures and magic altogether, Norway's father was unable to resist his mother's charms. Norway has some elf qualities*** such as slightly pointed ears, romantic charms and a fast heartbeat. But he is able to hide them by not showing emotions as elf qualities are activated by feeling happiness.

9\. The only time he is not emotionless is when he plays his violin.

The violin itself is nothing special. It's made of wood and Norway changes the strings every so often. But the violin holds with it special memories. He used to play it to Iceland to make him sleep at night when he was a baby, the fae always dance to it when he plays. He even taught Alexander Rybak to play it! The only person (alive) who has heard him play and remembers it is Denmark. His face was turned blue from its circulation being cut off.

10\. Iceland is, and always will be, the most important person in the world to him.

How can he not be? He's his son and brother. His only living child. Denmark and the other Nordics (and probably the whole world thanks to Sealand's mouth) understand. Even though none of them know that Iceland is his son, just his brother.

And Norway knows that even tough their true relationship is mother and son, he will always think of Iceland as his brother.

***Bjorn is among the most popular Norwegian names I could find and I just liked the name Robinson.**

****Kristen, Haldora, Svein and Ole are also among the most popular names in Norway. Eirik was a name I found on fanfiction for Iceland, I wanted to show how upset Norway was with Eirik's death.**

*****These elf qualities are probably not true. I just made them up.**

**Quick question, now that you've read this chapter (hopefully) do I have to raise the rating to M? And if not, what rating should it be?**


	7. China

1\. His mother was actually Asia.

Asia, as in the continent, abandoned him as a baby. China was raised as a human (since at the time, he was a human) by a Wang Xiu Ying, a fourteen-year-old human who found him a bamboo forest. Ying didn't marry until she was twenty-nine, and China was fifteen, which was very unusual at the time.

2\. By personification, he is a country, by blood, he is a continent.

As his mother was a continent, by the Order of Nations, he is also a continent. China has attempted to speak to Father Sky and. Mother Earth, his own grandparents, before, to rearranged this. Due to this Order, a China can only be killed by either Sky, Earth, Antarctica (his mother's youngest - and only surviving - sister) or if he commits suicide, which he isn't about to do, however, he doesn't really want to live forever so he won't stop trying to convince his grandparents.

3\. Ying is Japan's biological mother.

Her husband was a lovely man, probably Japanese, and very powerful politically. But not so much physically, that was more Ying's department. He took China in as his own son and China would later try and return the favour with Japan. China tried to stay for the whole pregnancy, but Asia got in the way.

4\. He is mentally unstable.

It was a warm day by the lake, Ying and her husband were laughing and Yao was planning what fun he was going to have with his new 'sibling', until she came. Asia's people had gotten too different from each other, as had all the other continents' people (except for Antarctica - but she was very antisocial), and new countries were sprouting up everywhere in the world to take their places. Asia had blamed him for his sickness and used to last of her strength to transfer her pain to China (he will not admit it was magic). She laughed at his pain, then faded away. Ying had tried to calm him - despite the fact was very pregnant - but the pain had gotten too much for China. The next thing he knew, Ying was clutching her stomach in pain and her husband was threatening him with a sword. Seeing Ying's pain, China considered himself to be too dangerous to be around humans, and had run away, not knowing that Asia had unintentionally made him a country. When he had found Japan in the bamboo, China knew he was Ying's son,despite the fact it had been almost a thousand years since he had seen Ying. China now takes medicine for his mental state, and it trying it get Russia to take some too.

5\. He named all his 'siblings' after his real siblings by Asia.

Kiku (Japan), Kim (Vietnam), Yong (South Korea), David (Thailand) and Mei (Taiwan). North Korea and Hong Kong are part of this, too, but, unfortunately, England changed Hong Kong's name to Leon. His original name was Xiang; the child that died just before China was born. North Korea just refuses to go by his name, Hyung, as he says he doesn't want to be in the same family as Yong (and the fact that the name is actually feminine).

6\. Hong Kong is actually China's son.

His father, unfortunately, is England, not that he knows about it. It happened when he was opium addicted. China didn't actually know he was pregnant until his neighbours (who didn't know him very well) screamed: "Hey girl, congratulations!" of course they said it in a more dignified manor (but not by much). The first thought that ran through China's head was: _Do I really look like a girl?_

7\. Keeping Hong Kong a secret for the first few years of his life was hard.

As he was opium addicted and barely able to look after himself, Hong Kong grew thin and looked uncared for. China was half glad that England took Hong Kong away, if China had to care for the child any longer in the state he was in, he would have snapped. However, China is not grateful enough to tell England about his son.

8\. He once had short hair.

Not as short as most other male nations, about the same length as France's. China grew it out after meeting the most inspirational female he had ever seen: Hua Mulan. It was also around the time he started being mistaken for a girl.

9\. He now uses he feminine looks to his advantage.

Due to being a poverty-stricken country, whenever he goes to a world meeting, he makes a point about speaking to the boss of the host country and 'just happens' to mention he's Chinese and dresses as a girl. He doesn't mention he's China, but his point gets across. It backfires if the boss of the host country is female, though.

10\. Living forever is no big deal.

China doesn't want to live forever, he wants to join his mothers (both Ying and Asia, he forgave Asia a long time ago), aunt and ancestors and even Ying's husband, his first family. However, China will not admit this to anyone anymore. Not after it drove North Korea crazy. He doesn't know what would happen to the world if he disappears. They need his ancient intelligence and guidance.

It's his biggest regret.

* * *

**This started because I was wondering, "How can China live this long?" I thought about the continents and thought "If there were personifications of the countries, then why not the continents. Maybe China and the continents are related..." and so, this was born. **

**The reason why China doesn't mention any 'uncles' is because the continents are all female. The 'ancestors' he mentions are Earth's mother (Homo Sapien) and grandfather (Father Time).**


	8. Lithuania

**Lavender Queen: In my view, male nations can get pregnant to represent their female population, but they turn into females overnight in order to carry the baby after conception and to give birth. Female nations can also get male nations pregnant and female nations pregnant, but that's more rare than a male getting a female pregnant or male-male. **

1\. He and the other Baltic countries aren't actually related.

He found Estonia and Latvia in a forest with no memory of their past. Lithuania had taken them to his mother, the personified country of all the Balric states who was usually nicknamed 'Lady Baltic'.

2\. Lady Baltic not only raised him, Estonia and Latvia, but also played a big part in Poland's life, and was probably the reason why Poland is such a girl.

In reality, Lithuania knew his mother had wanted a girl, and after having a son and basically adopting two more, she took in Poland when she found him in the fields near their home, and treated him as a daughter. Really, she pretty much single-handedly raised three boys and a boy-girl by herself.

3\. His mother was blind.

Most wouldn't expect it. She was a lot like Belarus in a way, fierce, pretty and very good with knives, but she couldn't see a thing in front of her.

4\. He doesn't know who his father is.

His mother was a bit of a player. She had lots of boyfriends and always had one on the go. Lithuania was used to his mother not returning until late and learnt to cook for himself and his 'brothers' (as well as Poland, who was always around).

5\. Kievan Rus, father of Ukraine, Russia and Belarus, once had a crush on his mother.

His mother never returned it. She barely noticed he existed. She would flirt with men at around her while Kievan Rus watched. Lithuania thinks it was probably why Kievan Rus was so harsh to his daughters and spoiled Russia, and, effectively, why Russia turned out the way he did. Their 'relationship' was similar to that of Belarus and Lithuania himself.

6\. During his and Poland's marriage, he was the one closest to the 'wife'.

He did all the cooking and cleaning while Poland took care of their countries. Sure, whenever they made love Poland bottomed, but outside the bedroom, Lithuania was the stereotypical female. After Russia took over Lithuania, their relationship went more brotherly-friendship than romantic. They prefer it, but Poland still acts as the 'man' in the relationship, no matter how good he looks in a skirt.

7\. His love for Belarus is unconditional.

He loves her more than anything. No matter how many times she breaks his bones, no matter how many times she throws her knives at him (his mother taught him how to dodge them) or stalks her brother, Lithuania will always love her. Poland and Ukraine understand this and help him to woo her. Ukraine gives her flowers from him while Poland keeps her brother away and screams at her "Why don't you love Liet?!" practically every day.

8\. Russia did hurt him in many ways, but not sexually.

He beat him a lot, sure. Lithuania even took a lot of hits for his 'brothers'. But Russia never, ever sexually abused him. Ever.

9\. When Prussia was East Germany, Lithuania took care of him.

He and Prussia grew quite close. Not as close as him or Poland, but Lithuania cared enough to bring him food, water and medical care. Prussia spent most of his time at the Berlin Wall, trying to stay as close to his brother as he could.

10\. He doesn't know whether Lady Baltic is dead or alive.

She just left one day and never returned. He and the others waited for months for her to return, until Estonia declared that she wasn't coming back and they all went their separate ways. Lithuania stayed in the house for a while longer, until his boss decided to have a union with Poland.

Lithuania never shed a tear for her disappearance.

**I've always thought "Why are the Baltic States called the Baltic states" so I just reasoned that maybe the same person raised them (I had to add Poland, he's so close to Lithuania I just couldn't leave him out). The reason why 'Lady Baltic' is a player is because I reasoned that's why Lithuania is so shy to tell Belarus of his feelings, truthfully. She's blind to emphasize that the Baltic states were never just one country.**

**Never.**


	9. Belarus

**Krasvitsa: It took a while to think of Lithuania's chapter, I spent a while reding up on him and the country. I forgot that it has the highest suicide rate, but it didn't fit in anywhere.**

**Lavendor Queen: That has to be my favourite part, too.**

1\. She doesn't actually like Russia romantically.

It's just that...he's been hurt so many times and been betrayed by so many people that she wants to help him. She can't help him as a nation, she's much too weak for that, but she tries to help him as a person. That doesn't usually end very well.

2\. It's Lithuania she love romantically.

Not that she'll ever tell him that, but she fell for him years ago. She's just waiting for him to tell her that himself and not ask Poland to do it for him.

3\. She's got next to no style.

Se doesn't know what suits her. Every week Ukraine comes over to her house and picks out her clothes for the next few days and Norway has tried to teach her how to wear her hair so it suits her better. She's terrible with it, so she usually just keeps it down. But whenever she's going somewhere fancy (or is trying to impress Lithuania) both Ukraine and Norway help her out.

4\. She's the only one of her siblings who bothers to remember their mother.

She never mentions her. She a servant of low status in their father's house and never told anybody about her children. Ukraine didn't converse with her much and Russia seemed to pretend she didn't even exist, but Belarus enjoyed talking to her and helping her around the house. She was even there when she died. Belarus took her last name, Arlovskaya, afterwards.

5\. She was involved in quite a few of Russia's wars.

Even if her own country wasn't involved (which it often was) she would dress up as a boy and help out. No one's ever caught her out yet.

6\. She much prefers knives to guns.

Helping her mother out in the kitchen gave her very good knife skills. But she forgets that knives are dangerous and sometimes hurts someone badly. It has never resulted in death but very close to it. In police investigations she uses the name Tanya Ramanchuk to hide her identity. Once Ukraine and Norway found out when the police knocked on her door before a night out. Norway hasn't told anyone and the only person Ukraine's told is Russia. Needless to say it made Russia even more scared of her.

7\. She actually has very big breasts.

Not as big as Ukraine's, but very close. She wraps them so she can fit into her dresses. She tries to help Ukraine with hers but they just can't find wraps tight enough.

8\. Every Christmas, she makes sure to buy the people she's closest to a good present.

She doesn't actually celebrate Christmas, but she goes over to America's each year and America helps her in choosing presents. For Ukraine, she gets a dress that actually fits her, Norway gets a book on mythical creatures, Lithuania gets roses that are never signed, Latvia and Estonia get bandages for another year (they need them), Poland usually gets some sort of pink thing although at one point she got him a pony, she gets America a scary movie which Japan usually gets wrapped into watching. Russia gets a new scarf that she knits each year.

9\. She gets along very well with the micronations, Latvia and Liechtenstein.

Every so often she lets them come over to her house and talk about other nations. It usually ends with Latvia, Sealand and herself having a heated discussion over mascots, Seborga flirting with Wy, Wy trying her best to ignore Seborga, the other micronations going to get ice cream and Liechtenstein just smiling sweeting while Belarus plats her hair (Belarus does this so she doesn't try to kill Latvia).

10\. That one time she went on a date with Lithuania didn't go exactly as planned.

It started out well. Ukraine and. Norway came over to help with her clothes and hair and managed to get away before anybody noticed. She didn't forget her handbag and Lithuania arrived on time (she knew she would). They were just harmlessly walking along the streets when Belarus tried to make her move and hold his hand. Unfortunately, just as she grabbed his hand, a policeman who'd tried to prosecute her about attacking some saw her and she squeezed Lithuania's hand a bit too tightly, breaking his fingers.

She did try to make amends by following him home, but that might not have been the best idea. Ukraine and. Norway comforted her for three weeks straight.

**I would like to thank major-fangirl-in-here17 for helping me start this off.**


	10. Spain

**major-fangirl-in-here17: Thank you, I am running out of ideas.**

**Nightshine315: Bit of a long explanation, so hear me out. This is based entirely on my view of Atlantis and not history (one of the few pieces that isn't). Atlantis was said to be a magical country and, in my view, Pictland, Atlantis and Britannia were sister angels that were kicked out of heaven because (basically) of Pictland. Afterwards, the higher power/s (God or archangels or whatever) took pity on them (especially the fourteen-year-old Britannia) and let them become Nations to keep the balance between magic and rationality. Pictland was stripped of her angel powers (expect in dire circumstances), Britannia remained a sort of angel-Nation being the first Britannia Angel (a title England later picks up) and Atlantis...blamed Pictland for it all, hated Britannia for siding with her and started up a new nation near Greece (or "that place far away from here")... Atlantis. During the Thera Eurption, she used the last of her angel powers to move her country as far away as she possibly could to save it, this used up all her 'angel', even for future generations, which is why Australia and New Zealand aren't angels. To protect her country from attacks, she sunk most if it and changed her name to 'Zealandia' or the ancient equivalent, New Zealand being the only part above water (Zealandia is a real place that New Zealand is a part of with about 90% of it underwater), which started off the whole 'Atlantis is under the sea' thing. She also had a relationship with one if the natives of the country that would one day be her son's; Australia (not Australia himself, one of the HUMAN NATIVES) and had Australia and New Zealand and probably a few more kids here and there. She died of disease when the Netherlands 'found' her country, her sons staying with their father until England took them as the new Nations and his 'brothers'. He found out they were his cousins by conversing with his aunt while trying to make her kids see her. Which brings me onto England dying to make the countries see dead people. England warns to make the other Nations see their dead loved ones because he feels bad about what he did to them as an empire (seriously, the British Empire was cruel by my standards, and I'm a Brit) and sees it as redemption (he was raised by his murderous, psychopathic aunt, his views are probably different to ours). He's dying not because of his country, but because of overworking his body. Nations can die when put under enough stress and using a vast amount if magic with a limited source, i.e. his angel heritage, slowly destroys his body from the inside-out. This can be seen when he tries to summon people and instead summons Russia as his body is trying to recover from using the magic from before but doesn't have time to. (Russia appears more often as his aura emits vast amounts of magical energy given to him by General Winter as a means of protecting himself as a child and England unconsciously tries to get more magical energy by getting an available source and Russia's is probably the easiest to tap into.)**

**Anyway, onto Spain!**

* * *

1\. His first memory was of a woman staring at him with a wide smile.

He now knows that this was his mother, Iberia, and that he was about eighteen physical months old. Spain and Portugal spent most of their time in their own countries. Apparently, Iberia was too busy being angry at her dad than with her own sons. Spain's father wasn't too happy. He left Iberia soon afterwards.

2\. He truly loves Romano.

Even though they are technically cousins, with Nations it doesn't matter. Their DNA is always changing so often with the different nationalities of people living in their countries that siblings could marry and it wouldn't be considered inbreeding. Although, Nations have a little of their parents in them, so that is considered incest.

3\. He had a daughter.

It's not unusual for Nations to have multiple children. There is no physical or lawful limit to how many children a Nation can have as the DNA rewrites itself to a random person's in the Nation's country after grandchildren, and the ore parents are usually humans and the Nation in question usually never knows about the child unless it has been the one to give birth to it. Spain wouldn't be surprised if he had many other kids that he never knew about (and he doesn't want to think about France). It's not exactly a secret that Nations haven children, but it is rare for the father to be the one raising the child.

4\. The 'mother' of his daughter is, unfortunately, England.

She was conceived in the brief period he and England were married, when Philip II of Spain married Mary I of England*. England wasn't in the right state of mind, since Mary's influence in him made him go into a lucid state during her reign. He spent most of the time staring out the window, not noticing his stomach getting bigger. When Gibraltar was born (and name Spain insists is not after Prussia), Spain immediately hid her in fear of what a strange England would do to her.

5\. Gibraltar's raising was the only time he and Portugal actually tolerated each other.

When Mary died, Spain took Gibraltar to his home, but gave her to Portugal when he was worried about what Romano would think of her. England has met Gibraltar several times, but believes her to be Portugal's daughter, not his and Spain's. Thankfully, Gibraltar looks almost exactly like Spain. It's one of the few times that Spain is thankful that he and Portugal look alike.

6\. He was very violent in his empire days.

Everything was about power. Nothing else. Only three people could really get him back to normal; Romano, Belgium and the Netherlands. Romano would either hug him (rarely) or slap him (more often than not), Belgium would talk to him to calm him down and the Netherlands would just immediately knock him out. Whatever they did, it worked and Spain practically forced them to stay close in case the power got to him.

7\. He and Romano were (and probably still are) married.

During the a Italian Wars, his boss made him marry Romano for political stability. It was the happiest marriage he ever had (Austria's didn't end well), although nothing really changed. Romano still called him a 'tomato bastard' and Spain still showered him with the same amount if affection. Over time, they really just forgot that they were married and didn't get a divorce. He's sure it's the reason why Italy calls him 'brother'.

8\. He had an adopted son.

Argentina is Romano's son, that they know (Romano was pregnant during the time Spain was hardly there) and Romano admitted that he didn't know whether Spain was the father or not (note to self: never let Romano get drunk). So, just to be in the safe side, Spain adopted Argentina. Argentina was born looking a lot like Romano, so hey could be sure, but Spain didn't object when Argentina dyed his hair blonde (Romano did).

9\. The marriage between him and Austria was...okay.

It was sort of like his marriage to England. Neither of them like each other very much, they just married because they had to. Most of the time Austria played the piano while Spain gardened and they didn't speak to each other very much. In the end, Spain just went back to his own country and only spoke to Austria again to finalise their divorce. Neither of them cried, they just shrugged and said goodbye. Spain was invited to Austria and Hungary's wedding and even made a speech. It was clear to him that Hungary preferred her wild life with Prussia and Austria just saw her as a sister or a good friend, but it was a good wedding. Especially when the cake exploded (he, France and Prussia just couldn't resist it).

10\. There are many things he wishes to be.

He wishes that one day England will notice their daughter. He wishes that Argentina will be his son (despite how narcissistic his is). He wishes that he and Romano will remain married. But most if all, he wishes that he and Portugal will because brothers again.

And he wishes that Portugal will realise that.

* * *

***I think that Nations only marry other Nations when the monarch of one country marries the monarch of another country. Like when Philip of Spain married Mary of England, Spain and England had to marry. But when Queen Victoria off Elizabeth II married Prince Albert and Prince Philip, England didn't marry those times. Also, Mary I (known as Bloody Mary) burned around 300 Protestants at the sake, but her pre-successor Edward VI (her little half-brother) was Protestant and I think that England might have still been Protestant from Edward and went slightly crazy because he didn't convert to Catholicism and Protestants were being killed in his country when he was Protestant. (The religions when Catholic-Protestant for a while around the time... Well, really it went Catholic-Protestant-Catholic-Protestant-Catholic-Puritan (really strong Protestant)-Puritan-Catholic/Protestant-Catholic-Protestant.) Also, Mary's reign would be one you'd rather forget than live with the consequences.**


	11. Hong Kong

**major-fangirl-in-here17: It took me a while to...decode what you said, but I think what you said was thank you have some ideas for America (please PM me about that) but wanted to go Russia, sorry about that.**

1\. He will always call England 'dad'.

He knows that England and China are his parents...even if China refuses to tell England that*. He hopes that if he called England 'Dad' enough then he'll realise it, but he doesn't hold his hopes up, especially since Australia calls England 'Mum'.

2\. He calls China is morr* in private.

China usually says something along the lines of "I am not a woman, aru!" but Hing. Kong thinks it's funny. Japan once walked in on him saying that but hasn't questioned it properly (at least to him).

3\. Kowloon is his son.

Kowloon is a district in Hong Kong and his 'mother' is Iceland. Hong Kong and Iceland have had a secret (ish) relationship for a while now and neither of them really expected Iceland to become pregnant. The only person who knows about this completely is England, who let them stay with him until Kowloon was born.

4\. Kowloon is blind.

In retrospect they should have expected it. Iceland struggles to see long-distance (presumably because of the sulphur in his volcanoes), China wears contacts because of the pollution in his country and both Hong Kong and England wear reading glasses. Kowloon usually stays with him and China (and Macau and sometimes Taiwan), since China knows that Kowloon is Hong Kong's son, but not Iceland's and the Nordics don't know about Kowloon at all (although he has a sneaking suspicion that Norway knows, that guy keeps enough 'tabs' on his brother to know when he eats).

5\. He and Iceland collaborated on Kowloon's name (mostly).

Hong Kong wanted to name Kowloon as he was looking after him. Iceland wanted to name him because, and he quotes, "Gone through all that pain just to not have any say with his son," and they both knew that Iceland was going to struggle to see Kowloon often enough, but they agreed to have a Chinese name (so China would actually accept the boy). Kowloon's human name is then, Xiang-Li Kirkland (Li was the first Chinese name Iceland could think of (he blames Mulan) and Kirkland was their way of thanking England for helping them, with Xiang, Hong Kong just thought it would suit Kowloon. Although for some reason China seemed quite upset when Hong Kong told him the name. He was sure he could see a few tears in the corner of his eye).

6\. He has truly amazing ninja skills.

Japan taught him. Hong Kong was never really interested in Chinese defence skills and, in a last attempt from China for Hong Kong to know skills that were actually Asian (and not the extensive MI training England gave him), Japan agreed to teach him. His weapon of choice is a Bo staff. He supposes it's his Chinese heritage finally coming through.

7\. He can literally fix anything electronic.

He's like a genius when it comes to computers. Which is lucky since China is completely clueless and tends to break the circuits out of frustration and Macau breaks it further by downloading virus-infested gambling games. Hong Kong tried to at least teach China to properly use a computer, but gave up after sixty-one attempts to stop China from throwing the computer out of the window and/or smashing the screen. Kowloon, bless him, hasn't given up, even thought China has a lower patience span to him than to anything electronic.

8\. He and Taiwan love to tease and scare China.

It's all in good fun...but China doesn't seem to think so. One time, Hong Kong lured China to the coast by wearing Western clothes (they are comfortable!) then Taiwan squirted China with a water gun. They ended up with a very angry (and extremely wet) China getting tangled up in a fishing net after falling in the sea. Sometimes Japan and a South Korea join in with the pranks getting a scarier while funnier tone to them. And a much angrier China.

9\. Whenever Japan is too busy (or fed up) to watch horror movies with America, Hong Kong stands in.

Hong Kong takes pictures of the terrified American and posts them in Facebook. He's also found out that the best way to calm said angry American was to watch action movies afterwards, usually Transformers or something with Jackie Shan in. But he always photocopies at least one picture from his phone and gives it to Canada (it's the only way for him to get some homemade Canadian maple syrup).

10\. He hopes that one day, he Iceland and Kowloon will be able to live as a family.

He's currently in the position of begging (blackmailing) China into getting his own house. He's also trying to persuade Iceland to move to Hong Kong, but he refuses to leave his brother (no matter what he says he does love him) so Hong Kong's pretty certain that he's going to have to either use magic (don't ask how he knows it) to make on of Iceland's volcanos erupt or teach Kowloon how to do a puppy-dog face.

He's probably going to at least attempt to make one of the volcanos explode, but England won't let him borrow one of his magic books (and locks them in a safe in the basement). He might ask one of his uncles...

* * *

***Reference to my 'China' headcanons.**

****Morr is Chinese for 'mother'.**

**Sorry if you don't like HongIce, but I have many pairing engraved into my head and this is just one of many. I read somewhere of Kowloon being a Hong Kong's son and I thought 'might as well do something on it' and it ended up being almost the whole chapter, but I'd love to see Hong Kong and Iceland struggling to be a family because their own families and the face that they live on opposite sides of the world. But I can see Hong Kong at least trying to make it work and, if nothing else, kidnapping, blackmailing or something involving fire or fireworks, hence the volcano, to make it happen.**

**I've got some ideas for Japan, the Roman Empire, Taiwan and Romania and vague ideas about America and Hungary, but I'm really been busy lately and will have to find time to upload them on fanfiction (if the internet doesn't go out again).**


	12. Japan

1\. His first memory was a white room.

There was a woman in the room. Dark hair and brown eyes similar to his own. Another lady, who looked a lot like China, would sometimes come into the white room and apologise to the woman. The woman would always smile and tell stories about a boy and the lady would tear up and mutter that she regretted leaving him.

2\. The boy was mentioned a lot in the white room.

In the white room there was a mirror that the woman would stand in front and sometimes Japan would watch the images flashing in the mirror. The woman would smile and at one and cry at another, all the images would include a boy...a man, grown into an adult. One day, another woman with a dress made from plants and birds flying around her head, came and sang him a lullaby and he fell asleep. When he woke up, he was in a bamboo forest. He just stood there, not knowing what to do, until China found him. Japan trusted him immediately...he looked so much like the boy in the mirror.

3\. When he truly gets angry (or power hungry) his eyes turn red.

He doesn't remember much when his eyes turn red. The first time it happened was when he broke away from China. One second he was drawing a picture of the landscape and the next China was lying in a field, bleeding from a long cut drawn along his back and Japan was holding a bloody sword. Japan ran away. It was the first time he had ever been frightened.

4\. Greece did take his virginity.

But that doesn't mean that he hasn't slept with someone since. On the contrary, he has a human son. Nikoniko, the ex-micronation. His mother was one of Japan's voice actresses for his games and Japan visited him often, telling him about the Nations. Nikoniko had always said he wanted to be a Nation and Japan never believed him. Humans can become Nations, yes, quite a few of the world's Nations had been born human, but had become Nations when they were quite young, with few exceptions. So when Nikoniko became a micronation, Japan was very shocked. He was glad that Nikoniko gave up his status as a micronation and started a family, it suited him better.

5\. Knowing that China had somehow heard him and Greece together scares him more than any horror movie.

Japan still doesn't know how China heard him and Greece. He was hundreds of miles away, in Beijing. Greece and Japan have been together several times after that, and China heard. Every. Single. One. Japan took China to a mental doctor to see why he could hear this. They didn't find a reason for it, but they did find something abnormal in China's DNA. China refused to tell them what it was, so they're still trying to find out. They haven't succeeded yet.

6\. He can see everyone's red string of fate.

He doesn't mention it, but he loves to see the red string stretched across the room in a world meeting. It's one of the reason he spent so much time with Germany and Italy. Their string was thick and Japan loved to see Germany denying his feelings for Italy. Then he started denying his own feelings for Greece and now Japan just wants to see them together.

7\. His biggest regret was Nanking.

He...hurt China in many ways but that was the worst one. Watching his men have their way with the women was awful. But the worst thing was... He also had his 'way' with China. He prays that China doesn't remember it, but Japan does. Watching China scream in pain and seeing the dead look in his eyes afterwards, Japan nearly broke down crying. He let his dark side take over. He just wanted to forget.

8\. Japan did try to commit seppuku after he surrender in World War II.

He was alone. The Allies had left him alone to recover from the bombs and Japan took one of his hidden swords (he has them all over the house) and had just made a cut in his stomach before the woman from the white room snatched the sword from him. They stared at each other for a while before the woman smiled and walked through the wall. Japan still has the scar from the cut and hides it whenever he can. He tells everyone that the cut was made from the bombs.

9\. America once taught him how to play baseball.

The game was largely filled with Japan trying hard for the ball not to hit him and America saying how good it was for Japan to learn this (he begs to differ). Afterwards, they went out for drinks and Japan ended up trying to drag a drunk America home. He ended up calling England to help him, who laughed at America, but at least helped. The next morning, Japan woke up to a kitchen on fire (England tried to cook) and a hung-over American. Needless to say, he never let America teach him baseball again.

10\. The best thing he ever did was tell Himaruya Hidekazu about the Nations.

Seeing the adventures of his friends immortalised in anime and manga was beautiful. He told the Nations about it in a world meeting and, although a few Nations disagreed with him, most thought it was funny.

To Japan, it was the start of a new life.


	13. Roman Empire

1\. He is Romulus

He and his twin brother Remus were raised by a wolf until they founded Rome. They had a fight and Romulus killed him. From that day on, Romulus was always frightened that another set of twins would be born to him and they would suffer the same fate.

2\. He hated quite a few of his emperors.

The three worst were Tiberius - who threw people off cliffs - Caligula - who changed the rules of the gladiators to make it bloodier - and Nero - who played a lyre (it wasn't a fiddle!) while his capital burned. Tiberius was his second emperor, Caligula was his third and Nero was his fifth. His fourth was Claudius who conquered England and Wales (he has mixed feelings about him*). But the worst thing was...little Romero was born in Tiberius's reign.

3\. The mother of three of his four children is Ancient Egypt.

During Julius Caesar's time as senator (when he was a republic), Caesar had fallen in love with Ancient Egypt's boss, Cleopatra, as Caesar wasn't able to marry Cleopatra (he was already married) Rome married Ancient Egypt. This was purely political, they divorced in Augustus's reign**. His oldest, Iberia, was born to a human woman who died in childbirth.

4\. He isn't quite sure if Greece is his son or not.

Greece's mother, Ancient Greece, may have had the Ottoman Empire (Turkey) as her lover as well as himself. They chatted about it and, in the end, agreed to not find out (Turkey was much younger than Ancient Greece and Rome was busy with his own children by Ancient Egypt).

5\. All four of his children disappointed him in some way.

His eldest, Iberia, had twin children (which worried him) with Leon and had a hand in killing Byzantine. Egypt, his third and only son, barely spoke to him, preferring his mother over his father. Alexandria of Memphis (he could never understand which it was), his youngest, died young (she was Ancient Egypt's capital and died when Augustus took over Egypt). With Byzantine, his second child, they fought a lot nearing the end of his life and they personally fought a lot over succession***.

6\. He didn't order Byzantine's divorce from Graeca.

In fact he was the one who organised the marriage with the two Nations. Tiberius hated Graeca and Romano, but liked Leon enough to force them to marry so that the heir to the personification of the Roman Empire could be "controlled" as he put it. This basically meant that he didn't like how Graeca reacted to Byzantine's labour with Romano...

7\. That labour is forever engraved within his head.

Tiberius thought it would be a wonderful idea to make Byzantine fight a gladiator in the Coliseum while seven months pregnant. The result: Byzantine went in labour two months early and had to give birth to Romano in the prisons bellow the Coliseum. Romano was born weak. Rome gave Romano some of his power to save him , his first (legitimate) grandson, thus giving him the name Romano.

8\. The relationship with him and Germania was...complicated.

Germania was originally his bodyguard (the one-time lover) and was great at it. They were best friends and Rome loved seeing Gilbert running in the fields with Antonio and Francis on summer days. Although it ended with Germania killing him, he still loves those days...

9\. He did, admittedly, love Feli more than Romano.

Feli healed the relationship between Italians and Germans while Romano preferred the Spanish than actual Italians! Later on Romano would hang out more with Gilbert and...that Nation who looked a lot like that superpower. He appreciated what Romano did, but barely knew him.

10\. There is a reason why he never looked after Romano.

The agreement between him and Byzantine was that Byzantine would take care of the emperors and people of the empire while Rome would keep an eye on the personifications, but Byzantine insisted on keeping Romano and his older sister, Constantinople. Rome was surprised that Romano turned out as well as he did (albeit, the occasional swearing) with the influence of the emperors. Constantinople's life was more threatening when the Huns attacked much later on. Last time he saw Byzantine's children; Constantinople (with her new name: Instanbul) was much more interested with her husband Turkey, Romano pushed him out, telling him to see Feli, Feli was overjoyed and Seborga didn't know who he was in the beginning.

He was so proud.

* * *

***Rome has mixed feelings because, although Claudius conquered England and Wales, he was generally vulnerable.**

****Augustus hated Cleopatra because she had his great-uncle/adoptive father's son Ptolemy Caesar/Caesarian.**

*****Byzantine wanted Romano to be her successor but Rome wanted Feliciano. Byzantine won.**


	14. Taiwan

1\. Macau is her brother.

Adoptive, of course. Both of them were adopted by an older human couple who had given up having biological children. But they loved her and Macau equally as much as if they had their own children. According to her mother, they found them on their doorstep as a toddler (herself) and a baby (Macau), so they might be biological siblings, but they haven't bothered to find out if they are or not (their too scared of what would happen if they were).

2\. Her first memory was playing with human girls with dolls and dresses.

She misses those days, but when her parents found out that she and Macau were Nations, they started looking for another Nation to teach them about 'Nation-hood' (their words). They died of old age before they could find another Nation.

3\. The days before China found them were blanked out a lot

She thinks that she was hit over the head (possibly by Macau with wood, they did enjoy their brawls) but whatever it was she can't remember the years after her parents deaths to China finding them. Macau won't tell her…so she thinks that he's forgotten as well.

4\. She considers Macau and Hong Kong more her brothers than China.

They are all under Chinese authority (unfortunately*) and help each other out from time to time. Hong Kong provides distractions for Macau and Taiwan to get away from China (or Portugal with Macau), Macau is amazing at gambling and is fun to be around. And Taiwan. She delates the copies of yaoi photos Hungary and Japan take of them (but keeps a few for herself, just to be sure).

5\. She is currently in the process of trying to get America and Vietnam back together.

Don't ask why, she just thinks they make "the cutest couple ever!" and considers Molossia the "sweetest little boy" next to Kowloon. America is clueless; Vietnam thinks she's just being nice but doesn't want her 'help'. Molossia helps along the way, he wants his parents back together.

6\. She is bisexual.

She just considers both men and women equally beautiful. She doesn't have a love interest, but Japan and China are terrified about it and Hungary is hoping she gets a girlfriend for some "rare yuri photos". Honestly, that woman is homosexually crazy.

7\. She has long-since forgiven Japan for occupying her.

In fact, she may have a bit of a crush on him. She doesn't voice it as she is much more interested in getting some pictures of Japan with Greece and asks China practically every day if Japan is… you know… with Greece, thanks to his unique ability to hear Japan from hundreds of miles away. China usually stares at her and muttered, "why Japan, why not you?" repeatedly to himself.

8\. That 'embarrassing' picture of herself France sent to her on April Fools is now her new desktop.

She doesn't consider a picture of herself sleeping in her kitten pyjamas all that embarrassing. At least she's not drooling or splayed in an awkward position like China or Russia (or has a teddy bear) and thinks she looks quite cute. South Korea's reaction to this was "wow, da-ze~, I never knew you were so cute!" and proceeded to stalk her for hours until China got all defensive and chased him all the way to the North Korean border with a wok. When they got to the border, apparently South Korea took one look at it, turned around and said, "I'd rather be beaten by a kitchen utensil", which China willing obliged to.

9\. She has always wanted to have a pet.

She would love a cat or a dog or a bird or a panda, but her boss won't let her. Apparently she's 'too young to handle the responsibility' of having a pet, but not 'too young' to go for independence.

10\. The one thing she's always wanted was to be seen as her own person.

She's repeatedly been taken for Japanese or Chinese territory for most of her life. Her take for independence has been ignored as a 'failure' next to China's army, despite being backed by America (they probably won't go to war, relations between them are strained enough as it is).

She just wants to be more than 'the pretty Asian'.

***Taiwan is formally known as 'The Republic of China' (China is 'The ****_People's _****Republic of China), but informally as 'Taiwan'. This is because the Socialists escaped to Taiwan when the Communists took over the government of China. There is now a sort of 'war' between the Socialists and the Communists over Taiwan as the Socialists want it to be an independent country while the Communists want 'Chinese Taipei' back. It has gotten to the point where the American government has ships protecting 'China' from China. ****Hong Kong is known as 'the most country-like country that isn't a country' and Macau is in a similar situation as a city state. In 1999, when the British and Portuguese 'lease' on Hong Kong and Macau 'expired' (Portugal got Macau from "bigger-pile-of-money diplomacy" while Britain got Hong Kong from "bigger-gun diplomacy) the world was unsure about the Communism in China to give China more (very important) territory, and so a deal was struck. Hong Kong and Macau remained sort of 'independent' as long as people acknowledged that they were part of China. Today you need to have your passport when going from 'mainland China' (China) to either Hong Kong or Macau and vise versa. Anyway, this 'deal' was to last 50 years (it runs out about 2049) and no one is really sure whether Hong Kong or Macau are going to remain 'independent', actually become independent or be absorbed into China. Night here telling you your history.**


	15. America

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I have just finished my GCSEs, my mother decided to take me on holiday to the Scottish Highlands (where we went there was no internet connection) and then I had to help my grandparents take care of my kid cousins so I haven't had any time to update lately.**

**Shiori Kudo: Thank you for telling me the correct spelling for "predecessor", I didn't know how to spell it so autocorrect stepped in. So far, I haven't got any plans for an Italy chapter but if anyone has any ideas about it then feel free to tell me. Contribution is very helpful. Also, in Taiwan's chapter, it said that she (Taiwan) "keeps a few (yaoi pictures) for herself, just to be sure" is so that she can blackmail both Macau and Hong Kong (mostly Hong Kong) so that she wins against Macau in a casino and can save money when Hong Kong fixes her computers. I had planned to leave that to speculation but if it bothers you then that I what I think she would use them for. Hong Kong isn't the only one who likes to blackmail others.**

* * *

1\. His first memory was of a teenage girl taking him away from a dead body.

The girl was his sister, Vinland* (now Hans Island) and the body was that of his mother's, Native America. This was straight after their mother's death from disease**. Vinland left America with some native tribes and had taken Canada north.

2\. Only three of the state have Nations.

Those three are Hawaii, Texas and Alaska. Some of the other states, like California, had Nations but those Nations either died during the conquest of those states or turned into humans after being incorporated into his country. He isn't sure why Hawaii, Texas and Alaska are still alive but they mostly act as his children. Although, Hawaii never leaves her state and sort of resents him for taking her over and Texas is usually the one who does all the paperwork for the country. Only Alaska is related to America, though. Damn you, Russia. Damn you.

3\. The thing he is most ashamed of is how dangerous his country is.

Ranked 8 on the _10 Deadliest Countries_ at least, according to YouTube. He has two more annual murders*** than Colombia, a fact she delights in telling him.

4\. He agrees with many others that the penny is worthless.

It costs more than twice as much to manufacture than the actual penny! Curse you, Congress (and update the state system while you're at it, Puerto Rico keeps annoying him about upgrading to statehood).

5\. His middle name is Falcon.

Apparently his and Canada's middle names were their original Native American names; River (Canada) and Falcon. Hans Island's is Rayen (meaning "flower"). France was the one to convince England about the names, he was all for "Matthew William" (which Canada took liberty to expand on to "Matthew Williams") and "Alfred Edward".

6\. Tony teaches him the "wonders of the universe".

This includes a "dark-red planet", a "diamond planet" and a "glass planet"****. Tony once took him to the planets, but not close enough to get the diamonds. Apparently if he got some it would crash to diamond market and they would become worthless.

7\. He isn't that overweight.

Alright, so he's got more pounds than he's supposed to from the hamburgers but he works out every week to keep it down and is very muscular from his amazing army and strong citizens. 'Merica!

8\. Although he did date her, he no longer loves Vietnam

He did go to war for her (although Congress eventually refused the "replace what was lost" promise). However, he is no longer in love with her (although Taiwan doesn't seem to get that), he likes someone else. Who? Looking at the young boy with a white and blue girly outfit and a strange curl with a face next to him play video games, he knows this love is stronger than Vietnam's.

9\. He knows more than he lets on.

Maths, the sciences, philology, they are his favourite, especially physics from the NASA program. He struggles at English as there are so many accents of it. American is a language*****!

10\. He knows that he's less of a hero than he thinks.

The other Nations and their people expect way too much from him. Just because he was the hero during World War II doesn't mean that he will always be the hero. The US is just one (albeit, very large) country. It can't solve everything. And he can't do anything about. He's trying his best. He needs help.

He just doesn't know where to get it.

***Vinland is the daughter of Norway (back when he was a Viking) and Native America and didn't become Canada afterwards as she gave her rights to the land and people to her little brother as Nations had a vague idea that he existed but not her. She now lives in Quebec (Hans Island is uninhabited) and helps America with his paperwork (he has not got the patience). **

****Many native Americas died of disease that Europeans brought over (they also gave Europeans syphilis in return (syphilis is a sexually-transmitted disease, makes you think how Europeans got it)) and those who didn't were deported as slaves. The original Pocahontas was one of the deported and died tragically at twenty-two, such as the life as slaves. **

*****10 is Russia at 14,574, 9 is Colombia at 14,746, 8 is the United States at 15,748, 7 is South Africa at 15,940, 6 is Nigeria at 18,422, 5 is Indonesia at 18,963, 4 is Ethiopia at 20,239, 3 is Mexico at 27,199, 2 is Brazil at 40,974 and the winner of the most annual murders is…India at 42,923, probably due to a large population in poverty.**

*******All these planets are true. The "dark-red planet" only reflects 1% of the light from its sun (from all the absorbent gases in its atmosphere) and is so hot (over 1000C) that it shines red. The "diamond planet's" mass is so great that it crushes the carbon into diamond (you can also crush human bodies in diamonds with enough pressure). On the "glass planet" it rains glass sideways at very high speeds (hundreds of miles per hour).**

*******The modern British accent appeared many years ago among the upper class. Before that, most Britons spoke like todays Americans. American was there first, it's the 'proper English accent'. Also, the accent changes in Britain every 23 miles or so. **


	16. Romania

**major-fangirl-in-here17: Aww, thank you. I have mostly completed headcanons for France, Denmark and Korea, but I need more ideas for Hungary and any other countries. If you have any ideas (not complete stories, just an idea) feel free to tell me.**

* * *

1\. First of all, yes, he is a vampire (and a dragon)

Yes he has fangs and can turn into a bat. He doesn't disintegrate or sparkle in sunlight (curse you _Twilight_) but it does hurt him badly, kind of like a really bad sunburn. He uses his magic to hide his fangs and to protect him (sort of) from the dreaded Sun, though the trench coat really helps. He has to drain a human of blood every month (usually at a World Meetings). He once used his wings as a Halloween costume that ended with Bulgaria's and Japan's costumes getting tangled with his. It took a long time to untangle them, especially with Hungary laughing her head off at him.

2\. Moldova is his half-brother.

They share a father; Moldavia, who Moldova is named after. Moldova's mother was a poor human who was frightened about having a Nation child. Romania's mother was a vampire-dragon called Maria (at least that's what his father said) who was buried alive with a stone in her mouth and starved for being a vampire when Romania was a baby. It was his maternal grandfather who was the vampire and his maternal grandmother who was the dragostea oameni. Apparently Hungary is his older sister (thank you dad (!)) but both of them will deny it when questioned.

3\. He was once called Wallachia.

Vlad the Impaler (aka, the real-life Dracula) was his favourite boss. He was able to be what he was freely, never mind the many innocent lives that were stolen, he was free. He changed his mind when his boss used the blood of his victims to dip his bread into. He stole Dracula's body after he was defeated. It was missing its head, but Romania knew it was Vlad's. He first buried him in the Snagov Monastery outside Bucharest, but had to move it later and eventually cremated it and kept it in a solid gold cup that was once Vlad's. Moldova thinks this is sick, but Romania thinks it was fitting as the cup was once in the middle of Tirgoviste, around thousands living in poverty, but they couldn't drink out of it in fear of having to stay in the town square. Romania repeats this threat to anyone who dares to even look at the cup. Where do you think Hungary's scars came from?

4\. He has a daughter.

Transylvania is his daughter and no, Hungary is not her mother. He is. And it was painful, her father was a vampire (that keeps stalking him to this day) and was the son of the king of vampires. Joy. Romania cursed the pregnancy to last nine years as his country had just entered World War II (22nd November 1940, two days after his sister) as he didn't want anyone to know (he was five 'months' gone when it ended). He was immediately taken by Russia in 1944 and used magic to hide the pregnancy (and his increasingly weakening state from the child's appetite) and gave birth to Transylvania in Prussia house (the only 'safe' place in the whole USSR). Needless to say, he bullied Hungary, Bulgaria and Prussia (who helped with the birth) to keep quiet and Lahmia still considers them as relations; Hungary 'aunt', Prussia 'uncle' and – for some reason – 'daddy' to Bulgaria.

5\. He is the only one of the Magic Trio to successfully create a love potion.

He doesn't tell England or Norway, but the secret is his venom, as painful as it is to get it, it works well. He has dozens of love potions but has never used any of them. Hungary has, multiple times, tried to steal a bottle, but Romania vicious dogs, bats and endless corridors and passage ways of his house (which he made it himself and is very proud of) caused her to fail every time. Japan at least had a decency of asking to borrow some and Romania occasionally gives him a weak vile (with short-term efficiency) so he can get some yaoi pictures. The conditions are, no one uses it on him, Moldova or Bulgaria (unless he's feeling childish) and no one questions how he can make the potion.

6\. When LARPing, he (and the rest of the Magic Trio) dress up as the characters from _Harry Potter_.

England is usually Harry Potter (unless France is involved, in which case he's Bill Weasley while France is Fleur, England is forever regretted introducing France to _Harry Potter_), Norway is Hermione (Denmark takes full advantage of this by being Ron) while Romania is… Luna Lovegood (he says he's Neville Longbottom when people ask). A few others join in occasionally, Prussia likes being Draco Malfoy, Wales is Charlie Weasley (especially when England is Bill), Hungary is Rita Skeeter, Liechtenstein likes being Ginny while the micronations are the second generation characters (Sealand especially likes being James Potter II and claims to have the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak)

7\. He is a hopeless romantic.

He loves fairy tale princesses like Ileana Cosanzeana and he and Bulgaria dress up as the characters sometimes. (Until Hungary with Japan take pictures of them kissing. It takes a lot of sneaking and tormenting them while being a bat to completely eradicate the evidence.)

8\. During his time behind the Iron Curtain, Romania, Prussia, Bulgaria and (unfortunately) Hungary would work together to get over the Berlin Wall.

It was after his daughter's birth. Romania hated being watch 24/7 (it was difficult to get his monthly supply of blood to satisfy both him and Lahmia), Prussia was worried sick about Germany, Bulgaria was just bored (he took to singing to relieve the boredom) and Hungary joined in because she kept whining about "Poor Mister Austria" (Romania took great delight in teasing her about it and Prussia joined in a lot). It always ended in failure and Romania nearly starved to death from lack of blood, but it helped the time pass by more quickly and they were seen as the 'Heroes behind the Iron Curtain' courtesy of America and his hatred of Communism. He wishes he'd had a camera at one point when Hungary got stuck on top of the Wall upside down, showing off her underwear. Think of the possibilities!

9\. He generally keeps his hats on his head by magic (or superglue).

Do you know how horrible it is when your hat keeps blowing off and landing in puddles. The ribbons never get completely dry. So, Romania simply created his own spell (he's quite good at improvisation) to stick the hat to his hair. Denmark offers him Danishes to borrow the spell (and then proceeds to bug Norway about performing said spell when Romania gives it to him. He is usually met with a very angry Norway and ends up going to England to beg). One time, Romania just forgot the words and used superglue. A very bad idea that ended with Bulgaria having to cut his hair to get the hat off and many laughs from the other Nations about his lop-sided haircut.

10\. He hopes people (and Nations) will accept him for who he is.

He is a vampire. One of the most dangerous magical species (after dragons – which he technically also is – and trolls and evil imps) and his monthly feedings causes confusion and death in other Nation's countries. He hates his parents for conceiving such a monster. He hates Moldova, Bulgaria, England and Norway for being okay with this. But most of all…

He hates himself for losing control every single time*.

***That last bit means actually killing a person every month. Just think about that for a second. Killing. A. Person. Every. Single. Month. That's twelve a year. And when Romania was pregnant and for years after, it increased to two a month. That's twenty-four people dead a year because of him. That would be considered mass-murder.**


End file.
